Люцифенская революция
Люцифенская Революция - такое название получил вооруженный конфликт между властью Люцифении в лице Дочери Зла, и силами Сопротивления, а также их союзниками. Продолжавшаяся всего несколько недель, кровопролитная гражданская война положила конец Царствию Зла, однако предоставила соседнему королевству Марлон возможность захватить часть власти в регионе, чем Марлон и воспользовался. История Начало Основная статья: Reign of Evil "Это правда? Вы начали революцию, чтобы отомстить за вашего отца... убив принцессу?" ―Riliane Mouchet для Germaine После смерти королевы Анны в ЕС 499, принцесса Рилиан преуспевала как монарх. Правительство вскоре наложило большие налоги на граждан, которые позже были усугублены плохим урожаем. По приказу принцессы, люди остались голодать, несмотря на возможности правительства по распределению продовольствия улучшить положение, используя склад королевского дворца. После, Leonhart Avadonia был убит за контрабанду пищи, пытаясь прокормить своих граждан, его приемная дочь, Жермен, сформировала сопротивление, чтобы свергнуть "дочь зла" и положить конец ее тирании. Following the death of Queen Anne in EC 499, Princess Riliane succeed her as monarch. The government soon after imposed heavy taxes upon its citizens,The Heavenly Yard - July 15,2008 - それらに囲まれ、何不自由なく育った王女は 母に代わって国を治めはじめますが それはお世辞にもまともな国政と呼べる代物ではなく 国民に重税を課し、逆らうものを容赦なく粛清するその体制により 次第に国は「悪逆非道の王国」と呼ばれ 王女自身は「悪ノ娘」と揶揄されるようになりました…。 which was later compounded by a poor harvest sweeping throughout across the kingdom. By order of the princess, the people were left starving during the famine in spite of the government's ability to distribute food from the royal palace's storehouse.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 1, Section 1 After Leonhart Avadonia was assassinated for smuggling food to feed the citizens, his foster daughter, Germaine, formed a resistance bent on overthrowing "The Daughter of Evil" and ending her tyranny.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 1, Section 2 После Зеленой Охоты, ярость населения к принцессе увеличивалась и постепенно выросла в создание негласного общества. После смерти своей возлюбленной, король Кайл Марлон надел маску и предложил поддержать сопротивление своими войсками. Воодушевленное маской "Karchess", сопротивление продолжало получать поддержку интеллигенции от Шартет Лэнгли, дворцовой горничной, и смогли договориться с Kилом Фризис о помощи от фирмы Freezis после того, как бизнесмен был освобожден из-под стражи правительства. Отправляя одну из своих служанок для встречи с лидерами сопротивления, чтобы подтвердить свою поддержку, у Kила был конгломеративный бизнес по отправке материалов и оружия для сопротивления. Following the Green Hunting, the population's rage towards the princess increased and the gradually grew in membership. After the death of his beloved, King Kyle Marlon donned a mask and offered to support the Resistance with his armies. Bolstered by the masked "Karchess",The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 2, Section 2 the resistance continued gaining support while acquiring intelligence from Chartette Langley, a palace maid, and were able to negotiate with Keel Freezis for aid from the Freezis Firm after the businessman was released from government custody. Sending one of his maids to meet with the resistance leaders to confirm his support, the Keel had his business conglomerate send supplies and weaponry to the Resistance.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 3, Section 1 Outbreak At a bar in Lucifenia, a group of Venom mercenaries sexually harassed the bar maid, causing a fight to break out. When the mercenaries attempted to retaliate, the entirety of the bar's partipants stood up in opposition and the outnumbered soldiers for hire were captured and thrown into the river.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 3, Section 1 Incited by Germaine Avadonia's call to arms, revolts broke out against the mercenaries in Rolled and the Lucifenian soldiers at Rollam. At the request for reinforcements, the royal palace recalled forces entrenched in Elphegort to help put down threat. Riots lasted for a week before finally being suppressed but the forces returning from Elphegort were slowed by attacks from its citizens.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 3, Section 2 Battle of Rollam The resistance army sent a division to Rollam, led by Germaine, and engaged the Lucifenian forces there.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 3, Section 2 During the fighting, Germaine encountered and battled Officer Riliane Mouchet.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 As the Battle of Rollam progressed, the revolutionary leader Sekka was seriously injured and the battle turned against their favor. In the midst of the fighting, the Freezis Firm's Rollam merchant commanded the middle class citizens against the soldiers and reinforced the revolutionary army. Turning the tides in their favor, the Resistance drove back the Lucifenian army's troops and captured the city.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 3, Section 2 Rekindled Opposition As the tide began to turn in Rollam, fighting resurged in Rolled and the mercenaries were quickly outnumbered by the peasant army. Declaring a state of emergency, the royal palace demanded border forces at Retasan and Babul Desert return immediately and reinforce the contested battlegrounds and sent a messenger to Marlon, asking the ally to send aid overseas. During the second week of the conflict, revolutionary leader Minage made contact with King Thorny Elphen in Merigod and negotiated Elphegort's military support for the Resistance. Coordinating both militaries into a coalition, the Elphegort army effectively blocked off Lucifenia's forces from leaving the nation, trapping them in a prolonged conflict.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 3, Section 2 The forces at Retasan, commanded by General Gaston Mouchet, and the Babul Desert began their return trip. However, two divisions of disguised Marlon soldiers, led by King Kyle, staged a night raid soon after at both camps. Caught off guard, both Lucifenian forces suffered heavy losses and the masked Kyle slew General Gaston in the fighting.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 1 After defeating the emergency reinforcements, the Marlon troops reinforced the revolutionaries at Rolled against the overwhelmed Venom mercenaries. With Marlon refusal to bring in more troops, the movement started approaching the palace. The conflict in Luo Lamu also turned in favor of the Resistance and was captured by the revolutionary army. At the end of the revolution's second week, the royal palace received word that Marlon refused to send troops to aid Lucifenia. Throughout the third week, the fighting at Rolled became increasingly intense. Pushing the Venom mercenaries back, the masked Kyle coordinated with Mark to force them into retreat. As the battle progressed, "Karchess" encountered the group's leader, Gast Venom, and engaged him in combat. Although injuring his wrist, Mark intervened before Gast could deal the final blow. Although easily killing the revolutionary clergyman, the injured Gast and his forces retreated soon after to the royal palace. With both Rolled and Rollam successfully taken, the armies converged towards the royal palace.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 3, Section 2 Battle of Lucifenian Pressured to capture the royal palace and Princess Riliane before the Lucifenian army in Elphegort returned, the Resistance's forces plowed through the capital and easily reached the main gates. Linking up their forces, Kyle and Germaine broke through into the Heavenly Yard and engaged the final remnants of the Lucifenian soldiers still resisting. Refusing offers of mercy, the two forces clashed. Germaine coordinated her forces to form a ring around the remaining soldiers and press their attack. With the revolution army vastly outnumbering the soldiers, they began breaking their lines until Mariam Futapie joined the frey. Slaughtering the Resistance's front lines, the last of the Three Heroes rallied the soldiers to hold the line. Chartette Langley joined the battle immediately after and created an opening for Germaine and Kyle's forces to infiltrate the palace. Engaging Mariam, the two maids went back and forth while the Resistance army entered the palace; injured and at a disadvantage, Mariam used a smoke bomb to cover her escape and fled the scene before being killed by Ney Futapie. Dividing their forces again, Germaine and Karchess' teams split. Kyle's forces quickly found Prime Minister Minis Stoup and killed him when he resisted arrest. In the Hall of Mirror, Germaine's troops engaged the royal guard protecting Princess Riliane. Battling the royal guard and Gast Venom, Germaine engaged the mercenary leader and, despite injuries to her eye, successfully killed the Demon of Asmodean. During the fighting, Riliane swapped clothes with Allen Avadonia and escaped via her room's secret passage whilst the servant masqueraded as her.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 3, Section 2 Soon after, "The Daughter of Evil" was captured in the Hall of Sounds and locked thrown into the palace dungeon. With Gast and Mariam defeated, the royal guard and Venom mercenaries were thrown in disarray. The palace was captured and Lucifenian was taken, prompting the end of the fighting.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 4 Peace Meeting Five days after The Daughter of Evil was apprehended, a meeting was organized in the Hall of Sounds for all major contributers to the revolution's success. Despite a call for amnesty, it was decided that the Lucifenian soldiers imprisoned in Elphegort would be executed to appease the people. At the meeting, King Kyle spoke as a representative of Marlon and declared the nation's occupation of Lucifenia to guide the rebuilding new government. Despite protests, the attendees agreed to the proposal and concluding that Riliane would be publicly executed to appease the people. Three days later, on December 26th, EC 500, the "princess" was executed in Milanais Square in front of a tumultuous crowd, bringing the revolution to an end.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 4 Aftermath ''Main Article: Conspiracy of Evil Within the year, the straggling mercenaries of the disbanded Venom Mercenary Group were suppressed by Marlon soldiers. In the year that followed, Lucifenia was incorporated as part of Marlon's territories and was faced with rekindled opposition by the members of the Resistance. Demanding Germaine Avadonia's arrest, King Kyle attempted to eradicate the Resistance members and made the Witch Hunting Order. By labeling Germaine and other as witches, the rebellion members were forced to flee, taking up Retasan and Breck Mountain. In EC 503, both zones were recaptured, with the Lucifenian Resistance being once again forced to leave and flee to the Beelzenian Empire, branded as traitors and war mongerers under Germaine's banner.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red – Chapter 1, Section 2 Civilian Perception With the tyrannical rule of Princess Riliane, the population slowly grew more opposed to the government, getting more supportive to the resistance each day. Because of Marlon's aid to relieve the food shortage on the reign, the population's rage diminished a little,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 2, Section 1 only to once increase once more with the Green Hunting. Along with it, many Elphegort citizens joined the cause, starting the Green War.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 2, Section 2 Although the Kingdom's neighbors were cautious when attacking Lucifenia because of its offensive strength, both the Kingdoms of Elphegort and Marlon provided the revolution with manpower, the latter remaining anonymous throughout the entirety of the conflict.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 3, Section 1 After the end of the revolution, the resistance members were seen as heroes, with the core members of the group being invited to join the new Lucifenian government. The switch between Allen and Riliane was not discovered by the masses, and the execution of The Daughter of Evil was believed to be a success by the civilians.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow – Chapter 4 When Kyle annexed the country to the Kingdom of Marlon, the nation posted propaganda to portray Germaine as a witch and a war mongerer who desired to start up another revolution, although its effect on the civilian population is unknown.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red – Chapter 1, Section 2 The events concerning the revolution were later written down by Yukina Freezis, who brought to light the whole truth about the events surrounding the reign of The Daughter of Evil, the Revolution, and its aftermath. Despite this, her claims were regarded as fictitious and historians refused to credit it as an accurate account. However, the tragic tale described by Yukina became widely popular in the 10th century EC, although still unaccepted as a credible view of history.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue – Chapter 5 Интересные факты Концептуализация и происхождение *The revolution likely draws inspiration from the French Revolution, characterized by a radical political and social upheaval in the Kingdom of France in retaliation of government oppression and the monarchy. Appearances Категория:События Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Люцифения Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Lucifenia